Agents of Death
by UlixesEmotion
Summary: With a sneer she took the list from the death god's hands, "So-Your little classes got their hands full?" EXTENSION FIC TO KINGDOM EATER
1. Chapter 1

"In light of the recent disappearances, I'd prefer it if you were to take these missions on. Just so that we don't rouse the city and further than it has to." Kidd finished explaining as the girl stared blankly at the papers.

Then her brown eyes looked up, meeting the death god's, "Disappearances? Don't you mean the Stein boy's case?"*

A sigh, "Yes. And-If you'd please...I would prefer it not to get out."

"Honestly, I'd be stunned if you called me for anything not to be done in secret."

Kidd resisted all urges to tell the girl about her attitude towards it all-But he knew it better not to say a word about it...At the moment.

In this moment it was better to stay focused on task, "...Anyway, for this mission I would like you to bring a partner with-Hey!"

She was walking away from him, "Nah, I'll handle this just fine." she waved a hand behind herself.

"Wh-VICTORIA!" he called after her-Now he was upset, following behind the black-haired girl, "You'll need one eventually! If it helps you can just take Spirit with you!"

"Weapon partners over complicate things, Kidd."

He frowned hard at that.

"Sorry-Would 'Daddy' be better?" she smirked, now facing him once more. Her adoptive father.

"Listen. I know you're concerned. But I've handled some pretty bad things by myself-So it's not a big deal. Then we get the souls back to you safe and sound. Just like usual." She scowled a bit with her words. Staring at Kidd with such a determined glare that he knew she was set in her choice-As usual.

There was little more argument between them, and as usual she won the debate of a partner or not-Heading out the door.

* * *

...And now she was in front of the theater's entrance.

"Okay...Karen Durand, Ryan Chastain, and Aaron Laurent. Three dropouts from years back. Aaron went loco-And here we are."

Victoria found herself repeating simple information before silencing herself-Deciding now to open the doors and step inside.

Of course, luck would play on both sides.

Against her the floors would creak beneath her feet. Forbidding the young girl to have the element of surprise she'd enjoyed playing.

With her was the fact it was currently empty. Though she kept her guard up anyway. Eyes darting throughout the theater in search for signs of the pre-kishin.

Entering further, she noticed small details-Overlooked by anyone coming at a glance.

Chairs with small chips-Or with pieces sloppily replaced. The chandelier's jewels were laying on the ground-Other small things like that.

She knew there'd been a struggle. Aaron, most likely, had fixed the place back after fighting. So as not to arouse suspicion.

 _'But where would he hide..?'_ She hummed in her thoughts as she looked about.

...It didn't take her long to decide on the basement, of all things. She knew from a passing conversation once that it was a spacious place-Where they'd kept the varying props from their shows.

So without another moment's thought, Victoria wandered down into the depths below.

 **Hello, everyone! Thank you so much for reading!**

 ***I'd like to make a note that this fix is an extension of the fan fiction 'Kingdom Eater' that's currently being written by my dear friend hog's head. So it'd be wonderful if you could go take a peek at the original story. He deserves it!**


	2. Music of the Night (part one)

Mangled hands curled tightly about the form that lay next to him currently.

Aaron hadn't thought much beyond this point. But perhaps it was best this way.

Simply to lay here. Their bodies close to one another-Her soul resting within his.

Admittedly, he did feel the slightest bit of guilt for the violent action he'd done. But it was simply for her own good. He'd keep every inch of her safe; her entire being would be safer to rest within him.

Of course, it was worth it to the former weapon. Leading to this moment, everything was. Even to take on the identity simply known as-

"Phantom."

A voice snapped him out of his thought process. He frowned, gripping tighter to the corpse next to him as his eyes turned to the new threat. Then narrowed at the dark haired girl standing there. Her brown eyes glaring daggers into him.

"Your soul is tainted. Give yourself up for redemption, and perhaps one day you'll find peace. If not, I don't care about doing things harder."

The Phantom growled as he reluctantly released his grip on Karen's limp form. Now straightening his heightened form over to the newcomer.

 _Just a girl_.

* * *

The man's face had deformed to but a skull staring back at her. Or rather, that is what it gave the illusion to.

Victoria purposely took a closer step towards him. Allowing to change to come to her features-Despite how instinct would beg for them to contort in disgust.

The pre-kishin came closer towards her. Tight skin moving to form some kind of grin, as though to charm or mock. It was now impossible to tell.

She gripped her hands together, suddenly speaking, "Sou-"

He whipped his hand around, a rope of sorts swinging from it as it captures her throat.

"Shhh." he tried to silence the girl as he threw her into the next room, "We prefer our solace now."

With that, he flung her from the room.

Into the next.

Where the various show props were being kept.

Victoria grunted loudly as her back collided with something hard yet smooth. But she sensed that Aaron was making his way towards her fast.

So she'd need to be faster.

She gripped the side of the small tank and hoisted herself back up into a standing position-Glaring at the Phantom's direction when she did. If she could just-

Thump.

A small noise captured her attention-Inside of this tank was a man. His hand transformed into the head of a mace and desperately attempting to break through it at that moment.

She rose a brow at them as she slowly realized that...

"Ryan Chastain." she spoke his name aloud. He was alive...Though not for long if she couldn't get him out of there quickly. As it was filled with water.

Swiftly she turned back-No time to think as Phantom was directly behind her now.

"Little bug. You are durable." The Phantom said-His voice in a thoughtful hum as he soon whipped another blow to Victoria.

The girl dodged it this time-Allowing his momentum to smack into the tank.

A crack.

Yup. He was strong enough to break it.

She smirked as Ryan added his own blow to the crack in the glass-Effectively shattering it to pieces. Glass scattering across the floor.

Ryan gasped in a breath as he enjoyed the air flooding once again into his lungs.

Victoria knew better than to focus on him.

The Phantom was angered.


End file.
